1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method and an image storing apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method and an image storing apparatus that allow captured images to be confirmed.
2. Related Art
There has been proposed an electronic camera having first display means functioning as a finder in capturing an image and second display means (external display monitor) functioning as a monitor in reproducing a captured image and arranged so as to be removable from a main body of the camera, wherein contents displayed on the first display means is differentiated from contents displayed on the external display monitor so as to enable its user to compare the two images displayed on the first display means and the external display monitor to select a better looking image or so as to enable the user to readily confirm an effect of correction made on the captured image as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1999-266381 for example.
However, although the JP Publication No. 1999-266381 enables the user to confirm the images both on the first display means and the external display monitor provided in the electronic camera, the user may wish to confirm the captured images on a larger screen. Still more, if the captured images have been transferred from the electronic camera to a recording medium and the like other than the electronic camera, the user is unable to confirm the images already captured by the user on the electronic camera. Further, when the user appreciates the captured images by connecting the electronic camera with an external display unit such as a TV monitor, the user must control the very electronic camera connected with the external display unit to display the captured images on the external display unit. Accordingly, there has been a problem that the user is unable to deliberately appreciate the captured images displayed on the external display unit.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method and an image storing apparatus, which are capable of solving the above-mentioned problems. This object may be achieved through the combination of features described in independent claims of the invention. Dependent claims thereof specify preferable embodiments of the invention.